House Of Anubis - Osirians Revenge
by Chaos HMS
Summary: It is a new term at Anubis House and everyone is still excited after last term and defeating the evil Robert Frobisher Smythe and Ammut the Devourer. So why is Eddie acting so strange? His visions have become more real and even more terrifying. and when an Old Evil acts on this what does it mean for the Osirian? and can Sibuna save Eddie?
1. An Evil returns

**House Of Anubis – Osirian's Revenge**

"Osirian…your soul belongs to me now hahaha!" comes a voice in the dark.

"Who are you? What is this?" Comes the voice of the young Osirian Eddie

"Oh don't worry we will be meeting much sooner than you think after all…" The Voice says and trails off

Eddie looks around the dark room for any signs of where the voice is coming from. As he does so a hand reaches for him from behind and just as it is about to grab him…

"Hey Eddie it's time to wake up!" comes a familiar voice.

Hearing this Eddie sits up quickly ending the nightmare that he was just having.

"Are you ok?" Comes the question from his friendly roommate Fabian.

"Err yeah I am fine dude don't worry about me" Eddie says lying through his teeth.

"Well you had best get up if you want anything to eat before Alfie eats it all" Fabian says laughing to himself as he opens the door into the hallway and exits.

"What was that?" Eddie says to himself quietly as he drags himself from his bed.

Meanwhile in the Parlour Fabian has joined his fellow students Alfie/Jerome/Mara/KT/Patricia/Joy and Willow.

"Hard to believe this time last year we were trying to destroy the world!" Alfie whispers to Fabian

"Thank you for the reminder Alfie" Fabian says rather dejectedly.

"We were all Frombies…well except for KT and Eddie that is" Alfie continues

"Alright we get it already Alfie you don't need to go on about it!" Patricia says rather crossly.

"I know it is just hard to believe…" Alfie starts to say but is interrupted by Patricia

"Do you want this jug of milk over you?" She says to him threateningly

At this Alfie falls deathly quiet and looks around the table before asking

"Hey where Is Eddie? He does know if he doesn't hurry up I will be eating his breakfast that Trudy made for him" Alfie says licking his lips at the thought of the pancakes.

"Well I did give him a wake up call he has probably gone back to sleep" Fabian says knowing all too well how his friend likes to sleep as much as he can.

"Looks like I had better go see what is taking him so long then" Patricia says acting rather annoyed at the idea.

"You know as well as we do that your not really annoyed with him" Willow says rather happily.

"Uh if I were you Willow I wouldn't even think about saying anything else" Patricia again warns a fellow student.

Just as Patricia is about to walk out the room Victor walks in.

"Why are you not at school?" He questions the children

"Ahh Victor this is what we normal people call breakfast you should try it sometime" Jerome says quickly.

"What was that Mr Clarke?" Victor says a hint of anger in his voice

"Oh I heard what he said Victor he said mmmf mmmf" Willow starts to say but is stopped by Jerome.

Back with Eddie he has finally managed to get himself changed for school and is looking around for the locket Nina gave him.

He finds it in a discarded piece of clothing and as he touches it he has a vision.

"You can't kill an Osirian you know we are immortal" Comes a voice in the mist

"Who are you?" Eddie says rather frightened.

"You destroyed my body but my soul lives on" The voice says sadistically

"I don't know who you are but I am not scared of you!" Eddie says trying to sound brave.

"Oh false bravery I remember how that felt when I tried to protect someone" The voice says mocking Eddie.

Eddie looks around but once again he can't see anyone.

"The time is not yet right young Osirian but you and I we shall meet again hahaha" The voice says while laughing.

"This can't be happening again!" Eddie says in despair.

"Oh do not worry young one for you won't remember this once you wake up only when you are in this dream state will you remember." The voice says again happily.

"Whoever you are just leave me ALONE!" Eddie shouts at the top of his voice and then the vision ends and Patricia is standing in front of him.

"Well I only came to check up on you weasel but I see now I shouldn't of wasted my time" Patricia says rather hurt and angry at Eddie and walking out the door.

"Yacker! Wait come back" Eddie shouts as he chases after her.

TO BE CONTINUED.

So what do you think of my first Anubis fanfic?  
Who is the strange voice that is tormenting Eddie?  
What does he want?

Review for chapter 2 :D


	2. Old Enemies Old Friends

**House Of Anubis – Osirian's Revenge**

"Oh come on Patricia, I said I was sorry ok?" Eddie says to his girlfriend.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright and you bit my head off Eddie!" Patricia says crossly.

"I know and I really am sorry I have no idea what got into me, come on you can forgive me right?" Eddie says flashing her a smile.

"Gonna have to do better than that slimeball!" Patricia says not falling for his charms at all.

Elsewhere in the house upstairs in Victor's office.

"What could it possibly mean Corbiere?" Victor says talking to his beloved stuffed bird.

Looking down at a piece of paper in his hands and feeling very concerned about the message that is written on it.

"Your time draws nearer to its end old man" Victor reads it aloud again as if hoping it may make some sense.

"Perhaps this is one of those tricks that those children like to play on me!" Victor says trying to dismiss the message as a prank.

As he goes to put it down he moves his thumb away from where he was holding the message and almost drops it on the floor when he sees what has been revealed.

"What? No it can't be!" Victor says stunned at what he has just seen.

Meanwhile at the School

"So that concludes our lesson on Egyptian gods!" Mr Sweet says as he calls an end to the lesson

"Right then everyone, I will see you after lunch" Mr Sweet says as he dismisses the class.

"Fabian!" a voice is heard shouting at the young boy who is almost out of the door.

"Mara? What is it?" Fabian says concernedly

"I just wanted to know if you and your friends are up to anything tonight?" Mara says cheerfully

"Almost taken aback by the question Fabian thinks fast and says "I hope not think we have had enough chaos at this school"

"What do you mean?" Mara says confusedly

Forgetting completely that Mara has no idea about Sibuna or the threats all of them have stopped he quickly replies with a "No sorry thinking about something else. No we are not up too anything"

"Brilliant because I thought we should do something special for Trudy" Mara says excitedly.

"For Trudy? Why what is the occasion?" Fabian says feeling a bit puzzled at Mara's request.

"Oh really Fabian did you honestly forget our house mothers birthday?" Mara says quite shocked at how Fabian hadn't realised.

"Oh my gosh is that today?" He says feeling very ashamed for forgetting.

"Luckily for you no it's not it is tomorrow morning" Mara says to Fabian in a quick voice.

"Well then you can count me in then" Fabian says with a big smile across his face as he walks off to get lunch before it's too late.

Within the same school grounds and in the assembly room Willow and Alfie are snuggled up on the sofa while Jerome is standing next to Joy as she talks with KT.

"So before I came here there were other problems at the house?" KT questions both Joy and Jerome.

"I really would rather not talk about it KT if it is all the same to you as it was not a very pleasant experience for me" Joy says trying her hardest to change the subject.

"Where did you hear that anyway?" Jerome asks KT.

"Oh Alfie told me that their was trouble here a few times and always in Anubis house" KT says in response to Jerome

"Oh yes I forgot that blabbermouth was likely to say something to you" Jerome says throwing a glare over to his best friend who is blissfully unaware of it.

Not long after he has said this then the bell goes signalling the end of the lunch hour and return to classes.

As he sits in his chair listening to his dad talk about boring poetry Eddie suddenly dozes off.

Inside a dream world

"Oh welcome back young Osirian!" the voice is quick to greet him

"No! what is this and who are you?" Eddie demands angrily

"Hahahaha, well I think I can answer all of your questions safely seeing as how you won't remember outside the dream!" The voice steps out of the shadows.

"My name is Rufus Zeno and we are slowly merging our selves together young boy!" He says quite creepily and with an evil smirk on his face.

"I don't know a Rufus Zeno!" Eddie shouts in a rage.

"Oh you don't but I guarantee you that your friends will and Victor will as well maybe even your father!" Rufus says grinning nastily.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asks him in response.

"Why don't you ask your friends…oh that is right you can't because you won't remember any of this. In fact you will get a very rude awakening right about…NOW!" Rufus says as an alarm bell is heard.

"Do not panic please form an orderly que to the school grounds I am sure it is merely a test" Mr Sweet says as he urges the children to move quickly and calmly out of the classroom.

"Eddison!" he shouts at his son.

"Come on quick quick now hurry it up" He says as he ushers his son into the corridor and out into the school grounds.

As the children are all standing around outside Mr Sweet is looking around for Victor.

"Now where on earth is Victor now?" Eric says a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

Then as if by magic the alarm stops and Victor walks out of the school he walks up too Eric and says "Someone deliberately triggered the alarm"

"What? But why would they do such a silly thing for?" Eric says rather unimpressed with the news.

"I can think of a few miscreants that would be very good suspects in this façade!" Victor says fairly cross at the thought.

Just then a taxi pulls up in front of the school and the door of it opens.

"Well well look who it is Eric!" Victor says pointing out the person getting out of the cab.

"Well now that is interesting is it not!" Eric Sweet says rather bemused.

walking towards the group is a very familiar face. And as she nears Mr Sweet he decides to let her former classmates know.

"Anubis residents if I might have your attention we have a guest!" He says rather proudly.

Looking towards where Mr Sweet is pointing mouths fall open, words refuse to form and confusion runs between KT and Willow wondering who the person is that everyone looks overjoyed to see.

"NINA!" Fabian shouts happily seeing his former girlfriend in front of him.

"Hey guys long time no see so what did I miss?" Nina says cheerfully.

TO BE CONTINUED

Nina is back? But why?  
Rufus has revealed himself to Eddie but what is his game?  
Will KT find out what happened before she arrived at Anubis house?

All these questions and more in chapter 3: Sibunas Past revealed.


	3. Sibuna's Past

**House of Anubis – Osirian's Revenge**

All of the Anubis residents are back at the house. The members of Sibuna are talking to Nina and informing her of the things she has missed.

"We stopped the return of the Egyptian god Ammut the Devourer" Eddie says very proud of this fact.

"Don't forget Robert Frobisher Smythe" Fabian adds to the conversation.

"Oh and us" Alfie says also adding onto the talk

"What do you mean?" Nina says slightly confused.

"Well in order to summon that god Frobisher had to catch five sinners which were Myself, Fabian, Patricia, Mr Sweet and Victor!" Alfie says not thinking.

"You guys were turned evil?" Nina says shocked.

"Well yes we were but Eddie the Osirian and KT managed to save us all and stop Frobisher's plans" Patricia says mockingly.

"Looks like nothing has changed where you and Eddie are concerned Patricia" Nina says noticing the tension between the two.

"Anyways what brings you back this way?" Eddie decides to ask Nina as he notices that Patricia has that look in her eye.

Thinking fast Nina comes up with the perfect excuse "Well it is Trudy's birthday tomorrow remember?"

"So you came all this way to see Trudy?" Fabian says a little hurt at this revelation.

Just then the rest of the residents walk into the room and also begin to talk to Nina.

"Did I hear you say that you came to see Trudy on her birthday?" Mara says overhearing what Nina has said.

"Um yeah that is what I said" Nina says lying to her friends.

"So you didn't come back for anything else?" Jerome is quick to ask her

"Well yeah of course I came back to see how all you guys are doing!" Nina says quickly in response to Jerome's question.

Just then Trudy walks in and like the others is very surprised to see Nina and gives her a big hug before stating that dinner will be ready soon.

"So where are you going to sleep?" Patricia asks the question everyone is thinking

"Oh well I hadn't thought of that umm I guess I will have to find some accommodation" Nina says with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You can sleep on the floor in mine and Patricia's room" KT says trying to be helpful.

"I don't think Victor will like that" Joy says in response to what KT has said.

"Oh you just leave Mr Sourpuss to me" Trudy says overhearing the conversation.

"Thank you Trudy" Nina says to her former house mother.

"Now then my lovelies time for dinner so take a seat" Trudy says as she begins to lay the dinner out on the table.

Upstairs in his Office Victor is trying to see if there is a connection to Nina Martin returning and the note he received.

"It cannot be coincidence Corbiere that the chosen one returns the same time I get that message." Victor says talking to his stuffed bird.

"But what could possibly be the link that connects the two?" Victor continues ranting at his beloved bird.

"Also is there a connection to the incident that happened at the school?" Victor says sitting down and rubbing his head trying to work out the possible connection and not getting very far.

Later on after dinner the residents of Anubis house are all sitting in the room when they hear the oh so familiar words of Victor.

"It is ten o'clock you have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" He shouts loudly.

"Nice to see that Victor hasn't changed at all" Nina says laughing to her friends.

"Miss Martin it is time for you to leave as I shall want to lock up shortly" Victor says to Nina as he picks up his pin from the floor.

"Oh Victor about that Nina hasn't got anywhere to stay so I said she can sleep in with KT and Patricia." Trudy says walking up towards Victor.

"Miss Martin is no longer a student at this school therefore she shall not stay in this house!" Victor shouts at Trudy.

"Well I am sorry you feel that way Victor but as house mother I say she stays!" Trudy says firmly standing her ground.

Victor glares at her and then says "Very well have it your way" and returns to his office upstairs.

As the students return to their rooms Nina looks over at Eddie quickly and then runs upstairs with the other girls to their rooms.

As KT and Patricia climb into bed Nina looks around seemingly distracted. She is quickly snapped back to her senses when KT asks her "Are you ok Nina?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine just admiring the room" She again lies to her friends.

"Ok Nina out with it I know that your not really here for Trudy's birthday that much is obvious so what is it?" Patricia challenges her former roommate.

"Ok you got me I am here for Fabian" Nina says while trying to keep a straight face and not give herself away.

"No not buying that either" Patricia says looking at how anxious she has made Nina.

"Guys can we discuss this tomorrow?" Nina says faking a yawn.

"Oh but I was so hoping you would tell me what happened here when you were a student!" KT asks Nina.

"Why do you want to know?" Nina quizzes the newbie to Sibuna.

"Well would be nice to have some insight to past events and the others don't talk about it much" KT says again hoping to get some information from Nina.

"It all started with the cup of Ankh!" Nina decides she will humour KT's request.

When I first started here I met an old lady named Sarah she gave me the eye of Horus and told me that it was my destiny to find the cup of ankh and after many dangerous events and a run in with an evil osirian we managed to do just that and stop Victor and his gang from achieving immortality." Nina continues her Story.

"Wait an Evil Osirian? Isn't Eddie an Osirian?" KT interrupts Nina's Story.

"Eddie is an Osirian KT but he is pure of heart where as Rufus was not!" Patricia answers KT's question.

"The next event was the most dangerous yet we had to navigate the tunnels under the house and solve all the puzzles to reach the Mask of Anubis while Victor, Rufus and an evil spirit named Senkaraha were putting the pressure on us. Senkaraha cursed us and gave us the mark of Anubis which meant if we failed we would be killed" Nina says shivering at the thought.

"Well I guess you won because you're not dead" KT says stating the obvious.

"It was close I put on the Mask and was possessed by Senkaraha but my Osirian Eddie saved me from dying." Nina continues her story a chill running down her spine as she called Eddie her Osirian.

"Who knew though that Rufus would be the one to pay the ultimate sacrifice as he put on the mask and was possessed by Senkaraha and both of them dragged down into the ground" Patricia says continuing Nina's story for her.

"Wow so it has been a busy time here at Anubis then" KT says impressed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to sleep now!" Patricia says and with that she lies down and closes her eyes.

"Yeah I am getting sleepy too" KT says and she does the same.

Nina looks around and then closes her eyes and soon drifts off to sleep.

Inside of Nina's Dream a very familiar old lady has appeared.

"Nina…Chosen one your Osirian will need your help darkness is gathering and even he can't sense it" the old lady says to Nina in her dreams.

"Sarah wait!" Nina calls out to her

"If you fail Chosen one the Osirian will be lost forever." Sarah says and with that she disappears

Nina wakes up quickly and looks around the room realising that when Sarah comes to her it usually means danger is not far behind.

When the Mystery Continues

What does Sarah's warning mean? And can Nina work it out?  
Is their a Connection to Nina's return and the note that Victor received?  
Time is running out for Eddie!  
Review and rate for chapter 4 Osirians Revenge


	4. Revealations

**House of Anubis – Osirian's Revenge**

It is the middle of the night and inside of Eddie's dream…

"Listen I don't care anymore who you are just get out of my dreams alright!" Eddie shouts at the evil Rufus.

"Oh you poor simple minded boy" Rufus retorts back with an evil grin.

"You don't get it do you? I am not in your dreams anymore no I am somewhere far closer to home than you think" Rufus says while laughing at Eddie.

"What do you mean?" Eddie says trying to calm himself down

"I mean little Osirian, that I am almost in control of your mind!" Rufus says shouting this shock announcement at Eddie.

"Wait…WHAT!?" Is all that Eddie can muster.

"Who do you think got the chosen one here hmmm?" Rufus gloats at this revelation.

"You? So it was you that bought Nina back here?" Eddie says confused.

"Oh no I wasn't to blame for that little hiccup but I know who it was" Rufus says sounding angrier by the second.

"Well it isn't important because I have control of my mind not you!" Eddie says rather proudly.

"Oh you have your mind for now but it won't be long Edison before that all changes" Rufus says again sneering at Eddie.

"If you haven't already realised I have already used your body a few times and that temper of yours it will suit me perfectly" Rufus says as he taunts Eddie.

"Sarah may have brought the chosen one here to try and stop me but she has no idea that in order to stop me she must stop you!" Rufus grins sadistically.

"My friends will find a way to stop you Rufus" Eddie says as he threatens the evil man.

"Oh I don't think they will for by the time they realise who the enemy is it will be far too late to stop me" Rufus says looking over at Eddie.

"You're going to help me find the Amulet of Amun-Ra and with it we shall rule over all!" Rufus continues his deranged speech.

"Not likely so long as I have control of my mind I will see to it that we stop you" Eddie tells Rufus

"Just remember after you leave here you won't be able to remember me or anything I have said hahahaha" Rufus mocks Eddie

"Oh look it is time to wake up…" Rufus says as the dream world begins to dissipate around them.

"RUFUS! I am not finished with you yet!" Eddie shouts as the whole world fades into white light.

"Eddie!" A voice calls to him

"Huh? Who's there?" Eddie says rather sleepily

"Who do you think it is?" Fabian says poking his friend

"Fabian? Ohh what time is it?" Eddie says groaning at his roommate

"Well it's 7:00am" Fabian says happily

"Dude? Why are you waking me up so early for then?" Eddie says to Fabian rather annoyed.

"Well it looked like you were having a bad dream" Fabian says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"So you thought you would wake me up?" Eddie says getting unusually angry at Fabian for doing so.

"Ok I guess you need more sleep Mr Grumpy" Fabian says as he moves to his side of the room and begins to prepare himself for school.

Elsewhere in the house KT and Patricia are also preparing for School while they talk to Nina.

"You never did answer me yesterday you know" Patricia says as she starts to get dressed.

"Answer what Patricia?" Nina asks her with a confused look on her face.

"The real reason why you came back and it's not for Trudy's birthday or because you miss Fabian" Patricia says remembering the excuses Nina used last night.

Nina begins to think to herself should she tell them about Sarah and what she had warned? The real reason she had to return to Anubis house? Or if she could think of one come up with another lie to protect them from possible danger.

Having thought for a while she decides to say  
"Something is going on at the house and that is all I can say for now"

After telling Patricia and KT that something was up she then promptly left the room leaving the girls to ponder what she meant.

As she walks down the upstairs corridor she bumps into Victor.

"Miss Martin you should watch where you are going!" Victor says rather cross at her for making him drop his paperwork.

"Oh Victor I am so sorry let me help you pick it up" Nina says as she bends down to help him retrieve his papers

"Leave it child and get out of my sight" Victor says ushering her away with a wave of his hand.

Walking away from Victor, Nina spots a small piece of paper she is about to call him over when she sees part of the message inside.

She whispers it quietly to herself so that Victor doesn't overhear her

"Your time draws nearer to its end old man"

After reading this Nina thinks back to the day that she wore the mask of Anubis

"Rufus no you must not wear it!" Nina screams as she tries to keep the mask away from him

"Let him take it and go" Victor shouts up to her

"Listen to the old man, Child!" Victor shouts as he continues trying to wrestle the mask away from her.

"Yes you listen to this old man Nina" Victor says trying to sound reassuring

At this Rufus grabs the mask and shouts "Prepare to bow down before me Mortals" before placing the mask on his face.

Nina quickly snaps back to reality and sees the two letters at the end of the paper

"RZ…Rufus Zeno? But that can't be!?" Nina says terrified at the thought that the evil Osirian had survived the last confrontation.

WHEN THE MYSTERY CONTINUES

Has Nina worked out Rufus is involved somehow?  
Will Eddie really lose control of his mind?  
What are Rufus plans for the Amulet of Amun-Ra?  
Review and rate for chapter 5 Osirians Revenge


End file.
